Electronic devices use radio-frequency (RF) signals to communicate information. These radio-frequency signals enable users to talk with friends, download information, share pictures, remotely control household devices, and receive global positioning information. Different frequencies may be available for transmitting the radio-frequency signals based on a network provider's frequency spectrum allocation. However, frequency spectrum allocations tend to be segmented. This means that the network provider may be allocated different-sized portions of the frequency spectrum and that the different-sized portions may be non-contiguous (e.g., separated by a frequency spectrum allocation of another network provider). To transmit or receive within a given frequency spectrum allocation, the electronic device may use filters to pass signals within the frequency spectrum allocation and to suppress (e.g., attenuate) other jammers or noise having frequencies outside of the frequency spectrum allocation.
Based on the frequency spectrum allocation, a network provider may increase data rates (e.g., throughput) by utilizing larger bandwidth radio-frequency signals with a wideband portion of the frequency spectrum allocation or with carrier aggregation that combines multiple contiguous or non-contiguous portions of the frequency spectrum. Some electronic devices may therefore incorporate multiple receivers, which are individually designed to process communication signals of different bandwidths or individual signals for carrier aggregation. The use of multiple receivers, however, increases the size and cost of the electronic device as bandwidth-specific components, such as filters, are included in multiple instances. Consequently, this approach may be impractical for mobile devices that place a premium on small size and low weight.